


Mit Eisen und Blut

by Moonwanderer



Series: X-Men [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Cherik - Freeform, Don't fuck with a telepath, Friendship/Love, Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Charles Xavier, Telepathy, Torture, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Erik was right. Humanity won’t, will never get along with mutants.But it seems it’s too late to have regrets now.Or is it?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: X-Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700551
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Mit Eisen und Blut

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom. I really like this pairing, so, I wrote about them.  
> This takes place after the X-Men First Class movie, but things went differently after Charles got shot.  
> I thought what if Charles had a change of heart and decides to agree with Erik's plans, and if so, what could cause this.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Erik was right. Humanity won’t, will never get along with mutants.

But it seems it’s too late to have regrets now.

It’s cold and dark down in the cell he was thrown into, and Charles curls up more tightly around himself, in a vain attempt to preserve some of his warmth left. With his legs hurt and the drug still in his system, he feels completely miserable.

Erik is there too, he can feel him; the man is lying in the cell next to his, only the bars separating them from each other.

If only he was stronger, he could use his powers to help them escape, but Charles is so weak and everything is blurry and hurts...

When he was shot, Erik abandoned everything to rush to his side and help him recover. He abandoned his team, his vengeance, everything, so that he could be at his injured friend’s side.

Shaw was killed eventually, somehow in the chaos, and humanity escaped it’s fate, and Erik took Charles with him, away from everyone else.

Then, during their escape, while trying to recover from the wound, Charles started to realise gradually, that Erik might be right. They were hunted, hurt, suffered so many atrocities, and if not for Erik, he would have been captured or killed several times way before. Like it or not, for the world they were monsters, something too dangerous to be left alive.

Still, if he was at his right mind and not drugged like this, he would have tried to talk to their captors, to persuade them they mean no harm, that they are all parts of a whole. A very last attempt to remain faithful to his own beliefs.

The only thing he is capable of now, though, is fighting off the urge to throw up. He is weak and dizzy, and his legs hurt. Tries to call out for Erik, but can’t even speak, and he can’t use his brilliant mind either. This sucks.

Over the time his legs got better, he was lucky, the bullet missed the spinal cord, so he has a chance to make a full recovery. He still can’t walk or stand yet on his own, but with a little help now he can take a few steps, and it’s still better than the way he started.

And Erik is always there for him, he is so patient and tender, trying everything to help him and keep him safe.

Erik moans softly, pain is on his features, and he must be cold too, cause shivers are wracking his long frame. He was hurt, Charles remembers, when he tried to protect themselves from the attackers.

If only everything wasn’t this blurry!

Some time –minutes, hours?- later he hears them again, stepping into the cell where Erik is. Charles is ignored, at least for now.

 _Erik_.

He tries his best to call for his friend, and the man stirs. His friend's thoughts are hazy and full of pain and fear, fear not for his own safety but for _Charles_ , and they are both too weak to keep up the connection for more than a few seconds.

Oh, Erik!

They are doing something with him, putting something cold, some kind of straps on his torso and wrists, and the man trembles and tries to get away from them, but to no avail.

And then, oh and then they start torturing him.

It’s some kind of electric shock they deliver, based on the sounds, and the spasms running through his friend’s body. Charles tries to shout at them to stop, tries to plead, to beg, but he can’t even move his hand, let alone interrupt.

Erik is screaming, body shaking and jerking as the shocks make his muscles contract against his will. He is trashing so hard on the ground he must be hurting himself even more. He only gets seconds of release to catch his breath, then it starts all over, again and again.

And the men are laughing. They are standing there, around his fallen friend, towering over him and kicking him occassionally, to add to his humiliation. He can hear half-sentences from their conversation. And God, does it make his blood boil!

They want nothing from them. No information, they want nothing from their powers. They are just doing it for fun. For fun! „It’s alright.....He is a mutant....Not even human....” They are hurting his Erik just because he is a mutant!

As rage is white and hot in his veins, he can do nothing else but try and comfort his friend. Somehow he is able to reach out for him and enter his mind, encouraging his friend to hold on. Erik’s mind is chaos, drug-hazed and full of agony and terror, and Charles shares his pain, gritting his teeth and trying to calm his friend’s mind.

_I am here. Don’t give up, I’m here. Here with you. It will be over soon. Don’t give up, my love!_

He can feel –although less raw- every spasm that makes Erik’s breath end in a choking wheeze, every wave of the electric shock that makes his muscles contract so hard he fears they will tear, hears every panicked thought swirling in his mind, not today, no, I don’t want to die, make it stop, make it stop please...

Erik is a survivor, a warrior, so much stronger than Charles can ever be, and he fights so valiantly for his life. Charles can feel the war for every second, for every choking breath, for every painful, fluttering heartbeat.

Erik is a strong man, has gone through a lot, but as time passes even he starts to break. Soon he is sobbing, chest heaving with laboured, gasping breaths, with fire of agony in every part of his body.

It is when they increase the power.

It is when Charles decides humanity has to perish.

Cause Erik screames, voice hoarse and horrible, body convulsing for a few seconds, twisting in agony, then falls back limp at last, unmoving and way too pale. His lips try to form a name –a name so dear even in these moments remembered-, but then his eyes roll back, as he loses the fight for consciousness. Though body unresponsive, for a couple of seconds, his fading thoughts still remain.

_Charles...Don’t leave me, Charles..._

Then he slips away, deep into the darkness, and even Charles can’t reach him there.

It is when he realises, Erik was right. It is when he decides.

Though mad with fury, he reminds himself the very lesson he taught Erik not so long ago. Reaches below and finds the point, the point between rage and serenity, and sitting up, he is ready to strike.

He enters their minds and crushes them, all but one, who he will use as a slave, a mindless puppet, robbed off his free will, hanging on strings only Charles can control. Oh yes, that bastard will live till they recover, till Charles will tear out every bit of information they need and „helps” them escape.

Cause Charles has decided, and he chosed to live.

He will follow Erik in his quest to unite the mutants and lead them against the human race; to help their lost brothers and sisters rise, above the „normal”; to bring the dawn of the supreme race.

And he knows they will succeed, with Erik’s strength and his supreme intelligence combined.

Und mit Eisen und Blut.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
